Infinite
by lOlA97
Summary: A one shot of a friendship between Bonnie and Kol, however the original and witch seem to want more than a friendship.


**A/N** : Okay, my obsession and love for Kennett has been blosssming on the highest of all and so. For those Kennett lovers, I'd like to give a little treat for Valentines day ;) enjoy Kennett lovers

Infinite

By : lOlA97

"If you don't stop moving, I'm going to cut your eyebrow off!" Bonnie hissed as she held Kol's chin firmly, but yet tenderly as she angled his head. The two unlikely pair of

friends had hit it off into an infinite friendship and with friendship, you sometimes gotta give an original a hair cut. The witch's lips were pouted into concentration and her

eyebrows furrowed.  
>Much like, Kol's annoyed almond shaped eyes that kept rolling and he kept fidgeting, "I don't want a hair cut!" He protested like an angry four year old, the boy had a way of<p>

whining and did whine a lot. But yet still held his facade of 'Nobody knows the trouble I've seen'. He growled and let his fangs slip for a moment as he moved away from her

and playfully growled, but yet was a bit serious.  
>However, the witch wasn't phased as she huffed and put the scissors aside, "Then why in the world did you call me all the way over here? It's not like I have nothing to do!"<p>

She argued as she leaned against the sink of the large mansion bathroom. The Originals mansion was just as menacing as the dark corridors of the Salvatore's Boarding

House. Bonnie, had taken refuge in both places and mostly was spending time with the Mikaelsons. It had been two years since the viral drama and the clan of vamps', had

inhabited Mystic Falls and lived as an ordinary rich family. Keeping their 'Original' mark. And in midst of sticking around, Kol and Bonnie just... clicked. Meeting and chatting

of almost everything, and not to mention the witch teaching the over 500 year old vampire about this century's latest technologies and fashions. It wasn't easy, he was very

old but not in appearance. Kol Mikaelson, was a looker. With smooth pale skin and almond shaped eyes that held the color of dark brown and thick furrowed eyebrows that

never seemed to relax. Also, with a strong jaw line that was traced perfectly, almost looking drawn by it's perfection. Bonnie, did like Kol. Maybe more than a friend, but by

her stubbornness and never wanting to admit her feelings, she tried to fight it. After all, Jeremy Gilbert still filled her mind. Even if him being away in Vancouver was the end of

their relationship.  
>"I just called you over to... What do the humans say? Hang?" Kol asked curiously with a brow of confusion as he tilted his head like a curious puppy.<br>"It's 'Hang Out', and Kol, I know we're always hanging out and I've been teaching you how to make a Facebook.. but, it's not like I have nothing else to do," Bonnie said with

an eye roll as she began to walk out of the bathroom, to only be blocked by Kol's tall lean body.  
>His hands were raised up in surrender, "Fine fine, but at least show me the hotspots of Mystic Falls." He planned with a small smirk.<br>"Are you serious? Look, we'll do that later on. I have to practice a spell," She said, trying to move around the Original as she walked out of the bathroom and down the dark

hall with expensive paintings hanging on the walls.  
>Kol, still managed to follow in step as he walked beside the witch, "Well, can I watch?" He chirped. He didn't really want her to leave, oddly, Kol had never been attached to<p>

anyone in /any/ manner, never have been in love or wanted someone. However, Bonnie seemed to change that. She was sweet and brilliantly smart and not to mention /very

attractive/. The vampire was drawn to the witch and would do anything to just get her to notice that he liked her more than the acquaintance of friends.  
>Bonnie, sighed with a drag as she nodded, "Fine, but to not disturb me while I'm practicing. It's the worse thing you could do." She warned before walking out of the large<p>

mansion with Kol.  
>The other siblings were scattered around town, doing who knows what. Rebekah, couldn't stand Bonnie. Kol, would only say that it was pure jealousy. As for the other male<p>

siblings, they didn't mind her. Klaus, as usual was cocky to everyone. So, it wasn't a surprise that he treated everyone indifferently.  
>Bonnie, walked inside of her yellow cottage styled home. Her mother, Abby Bennett vanished when she got the chance. She never really seemed to care about Bonnie, and<p>

Bonnie got used to it. Also, got used to the absence of her father whom, was just out on every traveling job.  
>"You're home is so... yellow," Kol commented as he eyed around the home, walking in with a long legged strut.<br>Bonnie, slipped off her jacket as she grabbed her grimoire and lit several candles, "Very different from your 'Vampire' mansion," She teased with a smirk as she flipped

through the yellow pages that were tattered and old with wither.  
>Kol, chuckled lowly as he sat on the couch with a plop, his legs carelessly spread lightly as his arms rested on the backseat, looking up and around, then letting his eyes fall on<p>

Bonnie. Watching the fire enlighten her dark caramel skin and the raven black curls cascade over her shoulders. The witch was a beauty, and he couldn't help but admire her

as she looked through her witchy juju book.  
>Bonnie, didn't notice Kol's eyes practically eyeing her every move, she was naive to the fact as she finally found her spell and smiled lightly. "There we go," She breathed<p>

quietly before taking a deep breath and letting the candles go more aflame.  
>She didn't fail to give the original a warning look before closing her eyes and silently reciting the spell in Latin. The words riddling off her tongue in silent hisses.<br>Kol, watched intently with interest. Staying still and not daring to disturb her, although at the moment he wanted very much to kiss her neck. Seeing her jugular exposed and

the blood rushing through her veins in a tidal. The vampire side of him craved that, and yet the human teenage boy side craved something very far from blood. He craved her entire being, her lips and her scent and her feel. He craved all of her.  
>Bonnie, felt the power within her swell and strengthen, changeling her powers and taking in new ones as her eyes remained glue shut. Her chest heaving up and down with low<p>

breathes.  
>Kol, almost jumped from surprise as the candles's flame brightened and got stronger, darting up into high flames as tall as pedestals. It was pretty amusing to see a vampire<p>

jump from shock and he felt quite embarrassed as Bonnie opened one eye and laughed, already finished with the spell.  
>"Your face was priceless," She recalled with a snicker as she closed up her grimoire and blew out of the candles.<br>Kol, only scowled with an eye roll, "So, what was that witchy spell about?" "I was strengthening my powers, every year I get stronger powers. Over time, it'll build even more. Sorta like new year, new power." She explained as she moved over and sat

on the couch beside him with a sigh of exhaustion, letting her head fall on the backseat, and her dark locks pooling over the back of the couch. Kol, chuckled as he shifted his seat and faced her with his head rested against his knuckles, his elbow propped on the backseat.  
>"I think you're pretty strong, even without the powers," He said.<br>Bonnie, peeked one eye open as she looked over at him, a smile playing on her plump lips, "Really? How so?" She snickered.  
>The original shrugged, "I don't know, I just find you strong... as if you could handle anything and protect anything you loved. As if your heart was exceptionally loud, not with<p>

love or anything... but with knowing. Knowing of what to be afraid of, if there's anything you're afraid of." "I'm afraid of a lot of things, Kol." Bonnie said in almost a whisper as she pursed her lips.  
>"Like what?"<br>"I.. I don't know," Bonnie breathed as she tried to find words, staring at the ceiling with concentration, "I'm afraid of what'll happen tomorrow or next year or anything in my

future... I'm afraid of getting attached to someone who... doesn't requite the same feelings as me." She said quietly, although she had been through the 'unrequited love'

phase. Perfect example of Jeremy.  
>Kol, furrowed his brows as he watched her, "Who wouldn't requite the same feelings as you? You're beautiful, Bonnie." He said as if it were the most known fact in the<p>

universe.  
>Bonnie's heart fluttered as she looked over at him, her hands rested on her stomach as she played thumb war with herself, "Kol..." "No, you are. And if anyone else says otherwise, then they're as blind as a bat. You're beautiful and extraordinary and so very brave. Unlike any maiden I have ever met. You,<p>

Bonnie Bennett, are a beautiful being... and you don't deserve anyone... anyone who doesn't requite the same emotions as you do." Kol said gently as he very lightly let his

thumb outline the shape of her lips. "Sometimes, I wish I had never met you. Because then I could.. rest and think and not know there was someone like you out there."  
>Bonnie's heart seemed to skip viral beats from his words that slipped off his tongue in tenderness, her eyes never seemed to leave his and the world was darkened around<p>

them. Just Bonnie and Kol, on the edge of nowhere.  
>As their eyes remained close, she felt his minty breath linger on her lips, the kiss beginning in a slow twining as he gently, as soft as a moth's wing, glued to her lips in softness.<br>It was probably the most exciting and /sexy/ kiss Bonnie, had ever received. It was priceless. And it made her world spin as her fingers found their way into his light brown

waves. Sitting up a bit to get a better taste of his lips as their bodies met into an embrace.  
>His lips were smooth and warm for a vampire, it made her body remind its self of an Icy Hot Patch, a cold chill running down her spine and warmth making goose bumps spread on her pores as she kissed his sticky lips.<br>Hearing the click of his tongue slithering into her mouth and meeting hers into a dance.  
>The witch was unaware of the candles lighting aflame again, unaware of how urgent the kiss was for Kol. How it made him feel alive again, as if he never was turned into a monster. The kiss was extraordinary, much like Bonnie. And it was infinite, much like their meeting of two people becoming friends of understanding and then entering a relationship that would last an eternity.<p>

A/N : Also, pardon for the format of the story, fanfiction has been being a bit of a beotch. Anyways, I hope you liked it and enjoyed! Please review! I might also make a two shot of this one shot. lawl.


End file.
